Redemption
by TwilightAngel90
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was human? Edward's blood calls to Bella, is she strong enough to resist? Will the Volturi allow him to leave? And what about the vampire that turned Bella? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AU VAMP/HUMAN rated M for future chs.
1. Full Summary

**AN--**

**Ok I know I've been mia for a while and I truly apologize for that. I've been dealing with the death of my grandmother and a hectic work and school schedule. Right now for this story I am only posting the summary as I have yet to finish writing the first chapter. The next chapter of GNO up soon and am an the process of writing a story that was inspired by a wonderful person here on fanfic. Her name is ****Britpacksuccubus. ****I don't know what I'd do with out her! She's helped me through a hard time even though she doesn't know me. So in honor of her kindness and warmth this ENTIRE story is dedicated to her! =)**

**Summary:**

What if Edward was the human who's blood called to Bella? Will she be able to resist his blood and form a relationship with him? Will Bella reveal her true colors to Edward? Will Edward accept Bella for who she is even after her past actions? Are the Volturi going to allow the Cullen's and Bella to let Edward be with her or will they rid her love from this world? And what of the one who changed Bella? Will they want revenge for the happiness she has found in a human or will Edward become the meal of the rogue vampire?

_If anyone has any ideas for a title for this story please let me know im open to all ideas and I hope you all will enjoy this story once the chapters are put up! And one last thing… im in need of a beta so if your interested just PM me and let me know!_


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

This was it. I was standing with my back against an old brick building, facing my death. I never thought this was the way I would die. When I pictured my death, I always picture myself dying peacefully in my sleep. I tried not to let any fear show on my face as that would only make this experience last longer. Never in my life had a girl, let alone one with skin so cold and pale, pinned me so tightly against anything!

It was like a game of cat and mouse and I was the mouse. "You know, you're not an easy one to track down in this city," she said as she brought her nose to my neck and inhaled deeply. I tried not to cringe at the action. I mean I was a human, not a _fucking meal_!

"Don't worry, baby, this wont hurt _that_ much," she said as she gave me a wink. I once again refrained from showing any emotion on my face. She pulled her face away from mine and brought her lips into contact with my own. "What the hell is she doing?" I thought to myself. "Is she just trying to play with me, like this is just a game to her?" I internally asked myself.

I remained motionless, just allowing this _demon_ to have her way with me. She began nipping at my bottom lip, trying to pull it into her own mouth. As she succeeded in pulling my lip into her mouth, I felt her tongue run back and forth. It felt _so_ good and I tried to resist the urge to moan. The second she forced her tongue into my mouth, I couldn't resist anymore. I let a deep moan escape from deep in my throat. This gave the vampire in front of me the advantage to deepen the kiss.

Her tongue explored every space of my mouth, leaving no millimeter untouched. I knew that I was going to die at the hands of this creature, so why shouldn't I allow myself these few moments of pleasure? Eagerly, I thrust my tongue against her own, battling for dominance.

She pushed me further against the wall, and brought her hands to rest in my hair, gripping it tightly. "Mmmm…Edward, maybe I shouldn't kill you…" she moaned. "…Maybe I'll just keep you around as my play thing." she murmured against my lips. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against my body.

"How do you know my name?" I asked huskily.

"I know more about you than your own family does, Edward. Just as I can hear _all_ your thoughts," she replied and began to grind her core against my throbbing erection. She pulled her mouth away from my mouth and trailed a path of kisses up my jaw up to my ear.

"You're lucky you're hot and an excellent kisser, Edward. Not even my own kind ever made me feel like this," the monster in front of me said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused from the effects of the intense kiss.

"Vampires," she whispered against my ear before biting my lobe gently. I stared back at her, unsure of what her revelation meant.

"I'll see you around, Edward," she whispered. In the time it took me to blink, she was gone. I pushed myself away from the wall, and stared up at the sky, thanking my lucky stars that I still had my life.

A vampire, I thought to myself. I had never really believed they existed. I had always thought that vampires, along with werewolves and ghosts, were just creatures that existed in the pages of children's books. I carefully made my way out of the dimly light alley, and back to the main street. My mind was racing with images and thoughts of what had just happened. Could this all really have happened, or was I lying in my bed asleep and had dreamt all this? I pondered as I began walking back to my apartment.

* * *

**AN-**

**please review this and tell me what you all think i really wanna know if you guys like it or not. as for my other stories i may be deleting GNO and rewriting it and PC will be continued eventually  
**


	3. Story Updates!

**AN-**

**To all my readers I apologize for the lack of updates on my stories. Currently I am starting to work on them but the one that will be worked on the most will be Parental Control. I have already started on the next chapter and here's a small teaser from it~~ ****J Also, from now on the teasers for upcoming chapters for any of my stories will be posted on my Facebook page **_.?topic=235&post=841&uid=150276581679991!id=100001488044676_"And get your filthy shoes off my coffee table, asswipe!' Renne sneered as she smacked Mike in the back of his head. "Keeps your fucking skanky hands off me, bitch! Next time you touch me, I'll sue your ass for assault!" Mike retorted.…..

(BPOV)"Wow, Jake!" I said, a smile gracing her features. It had been five years since I was at an ice rink last. I was truly excited to be here for our date.


End file.
